Sex, Lies and Deception
by MaryFan1
Summary: An AU story of when Brian Cassidy is accused of rape. Will he and Olivia survive ?


Stepping out of the shower Brian Cassidy dried off and wrapped himself in a towel as he watched his pregnant girlfriend, Olivia Benson, standing at the sink. She was incredibly sexy anyway but seeing her in a tank top and a pair of his boxers turned him on in ways he never imagined. The boxers hung low on her hips and the tank top rode up on her exposing her growing belly. He walked up behind her.

"You are so damn sexy." He mumbled into her freshly washed hair as he wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on her belly

"Yeah, yeah." She replied as she began to brush her teeth

"You drive me crazy, baby." He said kissing the back of her neck as pressed himself up against her

"Watch it, buster, this is how we got in this mess in the first place." She quipped after spitting out her toothpaste

He pulled back giving her a quizzical look, "So having a baby with me is mess? I thought you were happy about this."

She spit out the mouthwash she was gargling with and turned to face him, "Bri, that was joke. Of course I'm happy."

"So why won't you marry me?" he asked bluntly

She looked at him open mouthed for a moment, "Because I don't really want to walk down the aisle looking like a beached whale and marriage is just a piece of paper."

He shook his head, "Nah, it's more than that and it's not just a piece of paper. You've always had problems with commitment. You said it yourself. We could have gone to the courthouse and done it before you ever started showing."

She signed heavily, "Brian, do you think I'd be here right now, with you, having this baby, if I weren't committed? I could have easily gone off by myself and terminated and never told you."

"You…you actually thought about that?"

"No, I didn't think about it for a minute because I wouldn't do that. I want this baby as much as you do." She assured him and took his hand and placed it on her belly, "That's our boy in their moving and kicking and it's the most amazing thing in the world to me. I gave up on having children. Until you."

He caressed her abdomen and smiled, "He's feisty. Just like his mom." He kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, Babe. I just…I don't know."

"Hey, Bri, what is it? What's really going on?" She asked

He rubbed his hand over his face, "It's just…do you ever think that everything is so good that it couldn't possibly last or really be real?"

"Hey, me, little man here, we're real and we're not going anywhere." She placed his hand on her abdomen and smiled

/

The SVU squad room was busy as usual and the team was in the conference area looking over evidence in their latest case with their Captain.

"So what do we really have so far?" Cragen asked

"Not much, captain." Detective Amanda Rollins spoke up, "Unfortunately the victim, Lacy Chandler, never went to the hospital so there was no rape kit. Any other evidence is long gone by now. It's just her word against his. It's not like there were witnesses."

"But we take her word seriously, Rollins." Olivia interjected

"I didn't say that we shouldn't, Liv." Rollins replied, "Just that it's not going to be easy to prove."

Olivia sighed and shifted in her seat to get more comfortable, "I didn't mean to snap." _Damn hormones _she thought

"Let's stay focused please." Cragen ordered, "So we've got nothing to give the DA to prosecute."

"Well, this couldn't be the first time this guy has done something like this right?" Detective Nick Amaro asked

"We can't go on a fishing expedition." Cragen warned, "The DA will never give us a warrant for anything."

"Didn't Lacy meet this guy through an internet dating site?" Rollins asked

"Yeah but we would need a warrant to get any information like a client list. Captain's right." Olivia conceded

"Plus without any DNA evidence or rape kit any other woman who claimed rape would be more he said she said." Amanda said in frustration

"Well, keep digging into Peter Lowry's life. Maybe something will come up that we can use." Cragen told them and headed back to his office

"Nothing like a needle in a haystack." Amara muttered

Olivia eased herself out of her chair, "And let's check out Lacy too."

The other three looked at her in bewilderment

"I know, I know. But we don't want any surprises there either. We've been played before." She replied and headed back to her desk

/

The day was winding down and the team hadn't come any closer to sorting out the case so they we're planning to pick up Peter Lowry the next day and get his side of the story.

Amaro got up and put on his jacket, "I'm outta here. I'll actually get to eat dinner with Zara tonight."

"Night, Nick." Amanda said as she got up to head out herself, "Night, Liv. You should head out, too. You gotta be beat."

Olivia leaned back in her chair, "I'm supposed to meet Brian for dinner so I'll just stick around for a while. The restaurant is near her. No sense going home."

Amanda smiled, "Well enjoy that dinner with baby daddy."

Olivia smiled and shook her head, "Funny Rollins. Real funny."

As Rollins was walking out a young woman walked in.

"I need to speak with a detective." The young brunette said, "I was raped."

Amanda looked over at Olivia who got up from her desk, "I'm detective Benson.. Come, have a seat."

Amanda continued on her way and Olivia got our her note pad and pen, "What's your name?"

"Heather Riggs."

"Heather, can you tell me when this happened?"

"Almost a year ago," She replied

"Why did you wait so long to report it?" Olivia asked as gently as possible

"I was raped by a cop. I figured no one would believe me."

Olivia tried to cover up her shock, "Do you know this officer's name?"

"Yeah, I do." She replied, "It was Cassidy. Brian Cassidy."


End file.
